english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Epcar
Richard Epcar (born April 29, 1955 in Denver, Colorado) is an American actor, voice actor and director. He is married to voice actress Ellyn Stern. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Captain Saikhan, Firebender Gangster (ep1), Husband (ep10), Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Commissioner James Gordon *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Commissioner James Gordon *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Commissioner James Gordon *Bling (2016) - Captain Black, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef (2007) - Moe Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Tomoru Sakishima, Doctor *Blood Lad (2014) - Ramen Shop Owner (ep8), Wolf Daddy (ep9) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Gale, Old Exorcist Teacher, Teacher (ep3) *Buso Renkin (2008) - Narrator, Saruwatari *Coppelion (2015) - Foreman Kurobe *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Sloan, Thug (ep9) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Batou *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Batou *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Tatsusuke Honjo, Bodyguard (ep17), Relative (ep20), Ronin (ep19), Samurai (ep20), Vagrant (ep1) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Hajime Fukuroda, Director (ep27), Director Shirosawa (ep22), Masked Man (ep33), Megumi's Manager (ep28), Shaman (ep23), Staff (ep22), Tohru Ohta (ep15), Toshiyuki Saejima (eps30-31), Waiter (ep18) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Bendot, Cherry (ep5), Goz, Additional Voices *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Colonel *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Inspector Zenigata *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Haeda Gunnel, Orcus (ep5) *Monster (2009-2010) - Inspector Heinrich Lunge, Man D (ep67) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Gang Member#1 (ep181), Hanzo, Land of Lightning Feudal Lord, Sand Village Councillor (ep218), Villager (ep347) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Danzō Shimura (ep32), Rogue Ninja (ep11) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Enge, Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Kuroda Kanbei *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Lory Takarada (Announced) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Zochi *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Thor (ep17) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Kouichiro Toudou, Narration (ep1) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Helbram, Barbarian (ep9) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Narrator *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Zangetsu *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Bateau *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Batou *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Royal Guard *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Edmond Honda 'OVA - Dubbing' *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Guld Goa Bowman Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - Additional Voices *Bio Zombie (2001) - Ox *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Cyclopter (ep22) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Vexicon (ep10) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Bowling Org (ep19) Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Judge Harkness *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Heroes of Newerth (2014) - Dynasty Prophet *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Joker *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Dog Guard *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Joker *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Madison Jeffries *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Raiden *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Terrorist Cyrus *Smite (2013) - Poseidon *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Interrogator *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Aggressor Destroyer, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Captain Theraguin, Ironfist, Milosh Varta, Renegin, Sedoya Senn, Ukabi *Supreme Commander (2007) - Colonel Zachary Arnold, Mach *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Outsider Elite *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Dervenin, Lokir, Noster Eagle-Eye, Octieve San, Proventus Avenicci *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Skywarp, Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Taichiro Sugai *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Arena Announcer, Taichiro Sugai, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Arena Announcer, Taichiro Sugai, Additional Voices *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Gaius Van Baelsar *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Keithgriff Hazeldine *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Wallace *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Deputy Director Mittleman, Knight Argent Heinkel *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Dong Zhuo, Zhang Man Cheng *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Dong Zhuo *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cheng Pu, Cheng Yi, Dong Min, Dong Tu Na, Dong Zhuo, Han Dang, Hou Xuan, Jinhuan Sanjie, King Duosi, Li Yan, Ma Teng, Wu Lan, Wu Tugu, Yan Yan, Zhang Cheng, Zhao Cen *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Bian Xi, Cheng Pu, Deng Ai, Dong Zhuo, Han Xian, Kuai Liang, Wu Lan, Yang Ren *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Dong Zhou *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Dong Zhou *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Dong Zhou *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - HQ *Ghost in the Shell (1997) - Batou *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004 Video Game) - Batou *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Godfrey Sforza, Pylos *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Masked Man B *Kessen II (2001) - Pang De *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Terra-Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Ansem/Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Ansem/Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Ansem/Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Shirogane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hanzo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - General Store Staff *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Kanbe Kuroda *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Hope, Voice *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Asahi's Dad *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Airyglyph XIII, Time Gate *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Efreet *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (120) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (82) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:American Voice Actors